Minion Rush Special Missions
]] The Special Mission is a game mode existing in the mobile video game Minion Rush. Description In early versions of Minion Rush, there was a kind of limited-time event that asked the player to collect items for prizes, and the method to complete such events is similar to that of Subway Surfers. In the update 2.5.0 on December 8th, 2015, Gameloft introduced a new location, The Arctic Base, and a brand new special mission called Holiday Quest. From then on, a series of similar missions start in each following update and the common features of them are: *It appears before level 1 of Jelly Lab (but it doesn't mean the mission needs to be done before entering the Jelly Lab; in fact, the player needs to gain enough Despicable Multiplier to participate in the missions). *There are 3 stages and 16 parts in each mission. Since the "Piggy Power" mission, one can play a mission multiple times to claim more rewards. The mission consists of 2 or 3 ‘“Laps”’ with 3 stages and 16 parts in each Lap. Strategy The collection items appear relatively frequently in the early stages, but less frequently in the later stages. The special items for the Props or mini-games, later switched to Fevers, are awarded daily and as prizes for intermediate stages, or they can be purchased with tokens. The optimal approach is to save all the items for the last stage, and to use them with a costume that: - Extends the Prop time such as the Lucy Minion Costume or Vampire Minion Costume - Increases the amount of Fevers like the Skater Costume or - Increases the fever length like the the Spy or Singer Costume Given the choice of a Prop or an item just beyond it, it's usually quicker just to grab the Prop rather than take the time in the mini-game to get the item. Once all of the items needed for a particular part of a stage have been collected, no additional items will appear, so it's best to use the Props or Fevers when there are still plenty of items left to be collected. History The following list are about the missions that have/had been held so far. Trivia *In the first 22 missions, there was a minion costume as one of the prizes for completing a mission (it would be replaced by Tokens if the player had purchased/gained the costume before). *During "Piggy Power" until "Episode 3: Attack of the Bubbles", one can run the a mission for three laps; however, due to the negative feedback that three laps were too tedious to complete since the special items required skyrocketed as the stage became higher, the 3rd lap was removed as of August 2017. *Wedding Party was scheduled to be held since February 4th, 2015; however, it didn't started until the issue in the game was fixed in February 10th. *In the first two missions, there are introduction videos for each stages; however, in April Fool's Prank, there are only two clips for the mission, and it's the last mission with multiple mission introduction videos. *Locations after Vector's Fortress were introduced with updates with a mission and were the location where the mission were held. *In the mission Extreme Sports, no new prop was introduced; the props allowed to be used were those previously added, namely Snowboard, Skateboard, BMX Bike, and Minion Glider. *Since the Horror Night Party mission, it is also possible to collect an item in the Mega Minion, Fluffy Unicorn, and The Moon mini-games, and Blueprint is also introduced since this update and is given as one of the prizes for the mission. An item can also be collected while riding Gru's Rocket. In addition, there are also challenges for achieving certain goal in certain parts of the mission, and the player can be awarded with amounts of items as a reward, but it should be done in a run. *The missions are often related to the current event (such as festivals) or season at the time rather than the plot in the film and thus are non-canon. *Missions often kick off in Wednesdays. *Mower Minions is the first mission that is adapted from non-Despicable Me film content (its original work, Mower Minions is the mini-movie for The Secret Life of Pets); Piggy Power is the second one, adapted from the film Sing and one of the characters, Gunter, appears briefly in the introduction. *The Mower Minions mission was set to end in October 19, 2016; due to technical issue, however, the mission was stopped suddenly in October 17 and the next mission, Haunted Hustle, started in the same day. *For missions prior to the Piggy Power mission, once the player completed all the stages. There was a competition to collect the most items with prizes. With the Piggy Power mission, the Market was added, and players can complete multiple laps of the stages to earn more Market tickets. The number of items needed to complete the first lap was significantly lower than the number required for previous missions (for example, the last stage was 500 items, rather than 1,059); the higher laps acquire more items to be collected, but the prizes are more and rather valuable than previous laps. *Fever Mode is the first mini-game that wasn't categorized as a prop. It was a time-limited item and can be upgraded only in the market; before it, unused props can be stored in the inventory. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Category:Tables Category:Minion Rush Modes Category:Minion Rush Locations